


Reunion

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Sex with a little bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: AU where Noct gets to Lestallum in time to meet Luna.And Luna promptly fucks him senseless.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 29
Kudos: 148





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been going through a writer’s block where everything I write feels like garbage, and this is the first fic I’ve managed to complete in weeks. Hella.

They find Luna in Lestallum.

She isn’t supposed to be here. Noct learns, later, as she’s awkwardly walking back to the Leville with Noct trailing after her like a lost puppy, that she should already be with the Titan, waking him in time for Noct to form the covenant. She even apologizes, as if Noct isn’t holding back tears in the lobby of the hotel, as if Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto aren’t eyeing him with concern even as they spring for an extra room.

“ _I’m_ glad you’re here,” he manages to say, when they’re halfway up the stairs. Luna turns to look at him, and Noct reaches for her hand.

“So am I,” she breathes. Her voice is faint, as though she’s afraid someone may overhear.

Her fingers tremble as she slips her hand in his, and Noct grunts as she trips down the steps to kiss him, backing him into the wall with a thump that sends dust streaming down the stairs.

They barely make it to the bed. Luna kisses him like she’s running out of time, barely daring to linger on his lips before she sucks a mark on his neck that the guys’ll definitely see tomorrow. Noct gasps in the wake of her kisses, staggers back a step, and freezes as she squeezes his ass with both hands. 

“Take off my dress,” she whispers.

“Uh. Maybe we should... take our time, here,” Noct says. This isn’t what he expected, when he thought of their first night alone. He’d expected soft touches, slow exploration, worshipping her with his tongue while she writhed in the sheets. Now, he feels breathless and jittery, and he catches Luna glancing at the window, into the cloudless sky.

“Empire’s not gonna drop on us,” he says at last. Luna’s hands clench on his shirt.

“You don’t know that.” Her eyes are distant, the way Noct’s dad’s eyes used to get, back when Noct asked him about his time in Accordo. Old eyes in a young face, he thinks, and reaches over to cover her hands with his own. 

“I can build a shield wall—“

“No.” Her voice is too sharp, suddenly. “No, no, we’re alright. We’ll be alright. It won’t kill me to spend a night for once.”

For once? Noct takes in the shadows under Luna’s eyes. Shit. He cups her face in both hands, and she stares down at him, momentarily bewildered, before he draws her down for a slow, lingering kiss. She makes a soft sound in the back of her throat and presses her body to his, sending a thrill through him, one hand gripping his thigh. Her tongue parts his lips, and he luxuriates in the weight of her over him, the depth of her kisses, the way her nails dig into his skin.

She sits up, and Noct can’t help the whine that escapes him. Luna smiles. She gathers up her dress and slips it over her head, revealing a functional tan bra and black panties that definitely don’t match, and she reaches behind herself to pop open the bra with one hand.

Noct is suitably impressed.

Between the two of them, they manage to strip Noct down. Luna keeps distracting him, and before long, he’s just where he expected to be, lying between her legs with his tongue parting her folds, making patterns at random until he finds what makes her thighs clench and her hands yank at his hair. She presses him to her cunt for one breathless second, then lets go as though her hands are scalded.

“I’m sorry,” she gasps.

“Don’t be,” Noct says. His face must be a beacon by now, beet red to the ears. “I, uh. Like that. What you did.”

Luna regards him for a moment, then slowly lowers her hands to his hair again. She gives an experimental tug, and Noct silences a moan by ducking down to flick her clit with his tongue.

She comes with his nose in her pubes, boxing him in with trembling thighs. She brushes his hair back from his forehead as he slumps over her belly, and Noct, who would gladly live between her thighs if given half the chance, looks up at her in a love-drunk haze and blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Fuck,” he says. “I want you to fuck me.”

Luna stares at him. Her chest is still heaving, nipples peaked, a patchy blush breaking out across her shoulders, but she gives Noct the look of someone in an unknown country who just turned the corner to find herself at the door of her home.

“Oh,” she says.

“That’d be nice.”

———

Luna is learning so very many new things about her betrothed, tonight.

The fact that he uses his ancient magic, born of a lineage that traces back to the first keepers of the crystal, to store things like lube, sex toys, and a worrying harness that Luna spends a solid ten minutes trying to buckle, is enough to make Luna cover her mouth with both hands and tip onto the mattress to hide a bark of laughter. Noct smiles a little sheepishly, but then he whips out a violet dildo with all the panache of a magician at a cheap party, and Luna rolls on her side and laughs until she can’t breathe.

“I’ve missed that,” Noct says, when Luna can see through the tears again. He brushes a thumb over the corner of her mouth. 

It strikes Luna, then, as Noct looks down at her almost wistfully, that she can’t remember the last time she laughed.

“Would’ve married you anyways,” he says. “Even without the treaty.”

“There _is_ no treaty,” Luna reminds him.

“Yeah.” Noct lifts her hand to his lips. “But there’s a 24 hour chapel down the street that gives out plastic necklaces if you do the wedding by chocobo. Priest is a guy in a costume,” he adds, and Luna snorts.

“Why, Noct,” she says. “Are you proposing in _bed?_ ”

Noct shrugs. “Maybe.”

“You romantic.”

“Yeah. I try.”

Luna laughs again, just for the sake of it, and rolls Noct onto his back. He hooks his fingers in the leather harness at her hips, and Luna leans down to kiss his jaw.

“After,” she says. Noct makes a bewildered noise. “We’ll be married by a chocobo _after._ ”

Noct hasn’t exactly been quiet—He moaned like he had a hand on his cock the whole time he was exploring Luna with his tongue—but when Luna pushes the heavily-lubed dildo into him, Noct makes such a low, throaty sound that Luna stops for a moment to make sure he’s quite alright.

“Please,” he says. He’s biting the inside of his cheek, and his eyes keep fluttering shut. “Keep going.”

Luna tried for a small thrust, and Noct lets out a soft cry that stirs a heat in her, makes her breath catch and her heart hammer. She pushes in all the way, watching his mouth drop open, his eyes roll back, his hands fumble for her shoulders, and she rocks back and thrusts into him hard enough to punch out another helpless cry of arousal.

She fucks him into the mattress, watching him with rapt attention as he falls apart beneath her, moaning and gasping and whispering her name like a prayer. She tentatively lifts his hips for a better angle, and Noct’s legs wrap around her back as he practically howls her name.

They’re probably waking the entire hotel. Luna figures she should care, but she can’t bring herself to bother, not when Noct slits his eyes open to look at her as she wraps a hand around his cock. Not when he holds her hand in his, guiding her movements, showing her what makes him shudder and clench on the dildo. Not when he comes, shaking and nearly sobbing with release, going limp on the disordered bedsheets.

Luna kisses him as she pulls out, and Noct smiles into it, lazy and pleased.

“Maybe in the morning,” he says, as Luna starts fumbling with the harness.

“What’s that, love?” 

Noct’s smile broadens. “In the morning,” he says again. “Maybe we’ll get married in the morning.”

Luna laughs and kisses him again, slow and sweet, savoring the taste of him. “That’s right, Noctis,” she says. “Maybe we will.”


End file.
